The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional multi-tenant on-demand database systems, it may be desirable to create a patch for a version of code installed within the multi-tenant on-demand database. For example, a developer may create and release a patch for a particular application installed within the multi-tenant on-demand database. Unfortunately, conventional patch development systems have been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, traditional methods of developing a patch for code may address the latest version of the code that has been installed within the multi-tenant on-demand database, even if the patch is for an earlier version of the code. This may force users who utilize versions of code earlier than the latest version to install the latest version of code to obtain patches for their code. As such, the only way to provide bug fixes to customers under conventional systems may be to ask them to upgrade to another version of code, which a risk averse customer may be reluctant to do. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that increase the flexibility of patch development.